


Gossip

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Comic AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Gossip, Sweet, comic timeline, lovley, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: One day Rachel wakes up in her bed and an excited Chloe comes in tells her what she just saw in the new gossip magazin.(both are 21,no lis or bts events// Rachels POV)no big spoilers from the comic
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 11





	Gossip

**Rachels POV:**

I wake up, only wearing my black tanktop with my black panty, I look to my left and see no Chloe beside me, I check the clock and it says 8am, _why is my babe awake this early on a saturday, she has her day free today from the mechanic store_ I think to myself and lying back. I feel like I sleep even to I just snooze a bit for some minutes until I hear our aparment door open and some noises from outside, I sit back up, my legs crossed and listen to the noises.

Not much time has left and the bedroom door opens my beautiful blue haird punk angel stand in the door only wearing her black short sleep pantys and her white sleep tanktop "please tell me you werent out like this?" I ask her whit my sleepy voice, my girl smiles at me and come over to the bed holding a magzin in her hand and some good food from the bakery, "I have something I need to show you Rach" Chloe say excited and sit down next to me in our bed, I look at her and give her a quick good morning kiss first. We look at each other, Chloe open the magazine, I have my hand on her shoulder and with my eyes I follow the magazin. Now we came to the page and I see it and caint belive it "OMG, NOT REALLY" I say laughing but also kinda proud and Chloe start to read the lines in her funny voice "here you see Amber.light.time with her girlfriend holding hands and doing some kissing on the streets of L.A, Amber light.time also known as Rachel Amber is an upcomming Influencer star here in L.a. now first catcht with her longterm girlfriend Chloe Price on the streets of l.a."

"oh my good, does this really stand there and the pics babe, omg look at them" I still laughing but also feeling proud "have I know to be worrierd that youre tousend followers and paparazzi will follow us everyday?" Chloe say funny but also seroius, I lean my head on her shoulder and we look in each others eyes "No babe, dont worrie, thats just a small gossip magazin for youtube and hey youre the best bodyguard" I say lovley and we cuddeling for a while until I pull Chloe to me that shes lying on top of me, we smilling at each other, I have my hands arround her neck and she her hands on the side of my tummy, I stroke over her blue hair and say "I love you soo much Chloe Price, only becuase of you, that we are here, we can build this life, I love you" and we share a long passionate kiss. Chloe lying her head on my boobs and I just love these moments, to smell her scent, stroke trough her blue hair, have her body close to mine, feel her heat, I just love everything about my girl since I first spot her in Blackwell all these years ago, im so glad I have her.

"Hey Rach" Chloe say and I add "hmmm" my blue haird raises her head and she look at me "we are also now for the gossip world a couple" she say "yes we are Chloe" I say back and we look in each others eyes, how much I love her blue eyes, they always make me weak but also I feel always so save in them "I love you" Chloe say with a big smile "I love you too" I say back and we kiss again, I hear our tummys mumble and we countine our free day with sitting in bed, talking about that gossip article and eating brekfast.


End file.
